Tactician Magicians
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: They say that giving birth to twins can be seen as either a blessing or a curse. It was a curse to Plegia to have twins even if one of them was the perfect vessel for Grima. The Robins have survived for so long because they had each other and they need to be reminded daily why their bond is stronger than anything else in the world even if they started drifting apart during Smash...


**Tactician Magicians**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: They say that giving birth to twins can be seen as either a blessing or a curse. It was a curse to Plegia to have twins even if one of them was the perfect vessel for Grima. The Robins have survived for so long because they had each other and they need to be reminded daily why their bond is stronger than anything else in the world even if they started drifting apart during the Smash tournament.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Henry/Robin implied Chrom/Rob, Chrom/Robin and Kyrie/Grima**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) with one borderline M (for mature) ficlet**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Character death, violence, shonen-ai, Twincest undertones, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **I promised Samus, but the Robin twins would be faster for me to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucky**

They say the child born first is the one that is most blessed. The older child while having more responsibility is handed everything. Now, it could work in reverse, but when you were as gifted as Robin, of course you would think this. Rob while just as smart as his older twin was unfortunately overlooked because he was the little brother that needed others to reassure him of his worth. Rob considered himself unlucky because he wasn't the older sibling.

 **Bias**

Rob hated how the audience favored his sister over him. He was the one that was supposed to represent Smash, yet everyone demanded that his sister battle instead. She was the stylish one over his cautious style that it frustrated him how that attitude would have gotten her killed back at home.

She might not have beaten Sheik (in fact she got destroyed) but the Arcfire kill was enough for people to chant her name.

"And people say that men are incapable of cheering for female fighters…" Rob growled darkly to himself.

 **Silence**

More than anything, Rob wanted Robin to encourage him in battle. In the past, she had done so often hence the two had often alternated between being tacticians in Chrom's army. Even though it was Robin that messed up that one rescue mission, she was still appointed head tactician and started to ignore Rob's prowess in battle. In Smash, it was even worse and Rob was at his limit at being ignored.

"Hey, sis…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…never mind…it's nothing…"

 **Health**

Sacrificing herself to save the world from Grima did come with consequences. Robin was able to come back to life mainly due to Naga's interference, but at the cost of her health deteriorating over time. Going to the Smash Brothers Realm didn't help things seeing as it required some traveling. In general, the Robin twins weren't the healthiest of people, but it did affect their overall performance in Smash when running tired them out way too quickly and some of their attacks being slower than anticipated.

 **Tactician**

"A good tactician has nothing to fear."

Robin had this as her victory quote. Rob called bullshit on this. There were so many things that tacticians needed to consider when planning out their battle strategy. Even in Smash, many things that Robin did were not intentional. She insisted it was intentional, but the setups were so over the top that those who knew Robin as a person knew that things just happened to work in her favor.

"I'm pretty sure the key to victory lies within…" Rob would snark in comparison to Robin's assertiveness.

 **Oblivious**

Robin prided herself in being able to read others when they were upset. This did not apply to Rob though. In some situations, she failed to notice he was suffering from depression whether it was because his self-esteem was at an all time low or something in his head was making him think negatively of the situation. Until someone spelled it out toward her, she would almost never notice how far gone Rob was.

 **Pigtails  
**

Rob had some memories of his childhood as shocking as that had sounded. They only concerned his relationship with his sister. He remembered quite fondly how he used to tug on his sister's pigtail to get her attention. She tended to cry from having her hair pulled and he remembered his mother scolding him for teasing his older sister.

He did it again to get Robin's attention. Robin might not have any memories, but she reacted the same way. He smirked seeing how he had the upper hand for once.

 **Sand**

There was a God that had his eyes on Rob…or rather the Fell Dragon inside of him. They say his name was Kyrie Illunis and his entire backstory was surrounded in mystery. All anyone knew was that he was considered the God of Sand (or Time) and that he was atoning for a huge crime that apparently cost him the world he was from. Kyrie was willing to atone, but upon seeing Grima, he knew he was going to ignore his mission and "help" Grima. Robin wasn't pleased.

"Mrs. Robin, either we atone together or we fall together."

"No! I won't let you or Grima do what you want with my brother! None of us will!"

Us referred to the group that had focused their efforts on forcing Grima to go back into his dormant state including Pit, Dark Pit, Chrom, Shulk and Ash. Shulk in particular was ready to duel Kyrie if it meant freeing Rob from Grima's grasp.

 **Pride**

Between the twins, Robin was the more arrogant one of the two. They prided themselves in being humble, but Robin's façade had chipped away the more people had challenged her position or attempted to woo her. Rob didn't get any of that in comparison, so he rolled his eyes whenever Robin acted so cocky in battle.

"Pride's going to be your downfall, sis." Rob told Robin casually as she got out of the shower after winning another match. "You should stop taunting while you're ahead."

"If they can't get past my wall, then they don't deserve my respect."

 **Amnesia**

In general, Rob had some memories from his past. While Grima wiped Robin of all of her memories when he tried to possess her, Rob just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time to suffer amnesia as well. However, he recovered some memories over time, but decided to keep it to himself. Most of the memories he got were of his childhood with his older twin. While happy…it made him depressed realizing that if more memories returned, he would recall the harsh life the two had before Chrom came into their lives.

 **Chrom**

Chrom was their savior. There was no denying that. Everyone in the army could see that the Robin twins adored Chrom to no end. Frederick had warned Chrom that they would be the death of him originally before accepting the two as part of the family. In the future, Robin indeed brought Chrom's life to an end, but the two were irreplaceable friends to the Exalt. They were only friends, so when Chrom married Olivia, he broke both of their hearts without realizing it.

 **Pregnancy**

Robin had insecurities with being pregnant. As Chrom's main tactician, it meant that she would be under a lot of stress. The last thing she wanted was a miscarriage and Morgan vanishing because of her. Henry had made jokes that she could still be badass while pregnant, but in Smash, it had hindered her so much that she had to sit out more matches than not when Master Hand found out that she was going to have Morgan soon. Funny how whenever Rob gets over his jealousy issues concerning Robin that he became most supportive person to his elder sister.

 **Together**

Robin fucked up so badly and she knew it. If only she didn't let her pride get the best of her, she and her brother wouldn't be in this situation! They wouldn't be stripped down to nothing and be chained together by one handcuff so the two wouldn't be able to separate leaving them with very few positions to sit in that would be considered comfortable. In fact, the only comfortable positions were suggestive poses.

"I'm telling you! Selling twins off will guarantee I never have to work again!"

Rob had been kidnapped first and she only realized too late after Gretel was murdered possibly protecting Rob from his kidnappers. She was kidnapped shortly afterward and reunited with her twin in some Netherworld dungeon. They weren't even in the Smash Brothers Realm anymore, so the probability of any of the Smashers saving them was incredibly low. Robin had acknowledged this in the back of her mind, but Rob forced himself to remain optimistic to not go insane being kept down in the dark for so long.

"Sis…Shulk will come…he wouldn't leave us."

Shulk wouldn't leave them, but the question was would he make it on time before they got sold off to the slave ring? Robin snapped out of her thoughts seeing the small goblin Dogura glance in their direction and give them a perverted smirk that only made the female tactician's big sister instincts kick in as she pulled her little brother close.

If only she had been the big sister for Rob sooner, the two would not be looking to be sold off to some powerful demon to the highest bidder unimaginable.

 **Time**

Rob had learned enough from Pit that if the power in the Smash Brothers Realm was too strong for the normal person to not touch it. The tactician twins had conveniently found a book that could manipulate time in Smash Library. The first thought of Robin was to see if it even worked while Rob wanted to give the book to Pit who would probably do the right thing and dispose of it.

"Come on, what's a little messing around going to do?" Robin questioned as she opened the book.

"Sis…I'm really serious…this doesn't sound like a good idea."

And Rob was right for once.

 **Doll**

Robin hated the doll shop that had opened up in Smashopolis. It had creeped her and Maribelle out to no end. In general, the realistic dolls staring at them put many of the Smashers off. Then when Robin was kidnapped, she found out that the dolls were originally humans, demons or angels captured and were turned to become props for the store. The more dangerous dolls would kill whoever bought them and return the next day explaining the serial murders and why Pit had such a hard time finding the culprit.

Robin knew it was her stalker now that she was caught and dressed up like one of those porcelain dolls outside complete with a fancy orchid colored dress with a dragon design coiling around the dress and a lavender colored bonnet. It disgusted Robin how in order for this outfit to be put on that she was stripped naked when she fell unconscious. What made matters worse was how her stalker was bragging about all the styles he tried out on her twin brother until he found the perfect one that he would put on her. If only she had a weapon, she would make her stalker pay for what he had done…

 **Strategy**

You need to have a strategy in order to win in Smash. Rob thought otherwise seeing as how Little Mac and Captain Falcon could go in without a brain and just annihilate people with their pressure game. And then you got Rosalina who just stands there and allow Luma do all the work. Rob felt like he and his sister had to work ten times harder to get the same result…and then he sees Robin going out of her way to do not guaranteed combos and then act like they are guarantee.

"Sis, I'm telling you that only works if your opponent doesn't tech."

"No, it's guarantee! It's my strategy against idiots!"

"But you used it on Bowser…the King of Idiots…"

Rob wondered why he bothered arguing with his sister over this when style won out over thoughtful planning.

 **Judgment**

Rob didn't want to admit that he was worried for her sister after she was forced by their father to attack Chrom and give up the Fire Emblem. They played into enemy hands and now Robin was moping around. He noticed the look in Lucina's eyes when they were marching back toward the Dragon Table and take it back. Rob wanted to talk to Robin first but Lucina had waited for Robin to be alone before she spoke to her. He hated stalking after the two ladies, but he felt the worse would come if he left them alone. At first, the dialogue between the two seemed fine…even if it was off on Lucina's end. Lucina talking about Chrom in the past tense worried Rob greatly. Robin didn't even catch it. She was caught up in her own worries that by the time Lucina had pointed the Falchion toward her, it was too late.

"Lucina?!"

"Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you."

"What?! What madness is this?!"

"In my future, you…you are my father's murderer."

Neither of the twins believes what Lucina just said…although Rob was probably in more denial than Robin was.

"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?"

Lucina was silent before she spoke. "I was not certain myself, until now…I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so…but today's events made it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life and very soon…"

"Lucina, wait…"

"If my father is right, then we can change our future. If this future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder, I…I know that…"

Rob felt his heart stop. She couldn't honestly believe that…would she?

"Lucina, you don't have to-"

Lucina's shouting cut off Robin again.

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you love Chrom, then let this be done."

Rob paled realizing the option his sister would choose. If she were smart, she would have tried to talk the future princess out of her plan. Instead, he noticed the sad smile appear on Robin's face. The female tactician had already given up all hope and Lucina was offering her a way out.

 _Hey…that's not right…sis…you wouldn't…_

"…Very well. I forfeit my life."

Robin didn't even give it second thought. Rob's eyes widened in horror seeing Lucina positioning herself, ready to strike.

"Godspeed Robin…"

 _No…Lucina…you can't do this to my sister…I won't let you!_

Both of the girls froze hearing someone screaming at them to stop. Both of them gasped seeing Rob rush toward them and place himself between his sister and Lucina.

"R-Rob…what are you doing?" Lucina asked feeling her resolve waver at the sight of the younger twin standing in the way of the older twin. "Get out of the way!"

"No…I won't!" Rob shouted. "I won't let you kill my sister! If you're going to kill her, you're going to get through me first!"

Now Robin was equally horrified. "No, Rob! Step aside! This is my burden…and mine alone."

Rob shook his head. "No it's not sis! You can't make this decision and leave me alone!"

"But what about Chrom-"

"What about _me_ , sis?!" Rob asked leaving his older twin speechless. "You were going to let yourself die…and leave me? We promised to always be together…" His expression darkened. "If you choose to die…then take me with you. I don't…want to be in a world without you!"

"Rob…I…"

Tears were rolling down his eyes and he knew it. Rob was no longer facing Lucina when he embraced his elder sister.

"Please…don't think you're all alone…I'm here…no matter what so please…"

Lucina noticed Robin's eyes change hearing her younger twin's confession. Maybe…she was acting rashly…maybe…

"…Sorry Lucina. I love Chrom very much…but you're asking too much. I can't leave my brother…"

Lucina really didn't want to cut them both down. She already felt guilty hurting Robin, but to hurt the one who had been nothing but kind to her too was too much to handle. Fortunately at this point, Chrom would show up and resolve the issue.

 **Sleep**

Back in Ylisse, Robin hated how Rob would ask if they could sleep together. At the beginning, it wasn't an issue seeing as how Chrom had found the two sleeping together on the field and it was difficult to pull them apart. When Robin got married, she needed Rob to stop getting in between her and her husband so that Henry would not curse him.

Now, here she was again allowing Rob to sleep in the same room as her while Lucina was away. It was because of nightmares, but Robin really had no strength to argue at this point.

 **Spotlight**

Robin enjoyed being in the spotlight unlike her younger twin. She felt the love from her fans and it only made her want to do better so she could please them. In contrast, Rob was always in her shadows and he wanted to avoid being in the spotlight unless he could one up her (which never happened). When the two on teams it was still the same thing with Robin leading the attack with Rob backing her up. They only won this tournament because the angel twins did not enter, but that didn't change the fact they were an amazing sibling team.

Rob wanted to hide behind his sister after Master presented the trophy to his sister. Robin noticed for once that Rob was feeling uneasy and pushed him into the spotlight with her.

"We won this together Rob. Don't sell yourself out so soon."

Rob was taken back by his sister's kind words, but surprisingly smiled back as they held the trophy together.

 **Punishment**

No matter what the other Smashers said, it was Robin's fault for Rob being amongst the missing. If she had just paid attention to his well being then maybe he would still be safe in the mansion with her. The threatening notes she had gotten from her stalker warned her that her most important person would be taken if she had not apologized for her crimes…and it had to be her brother that was the target.

"We'll find him." Shulk declared. "I will kill whoever has taken him away."

It wouldn't be long until Robin was kidnapped too despite Shulk's promise.

 **Reminder**

Robin glared daggers at the man in front of him. This person should have been her twin brother, but instead it was the monster that she had severed all connections with during the final battle.

"Grima…you bastard…give my brother back!" She hissed ready to take out her Levin Sword and attack the Fell Dragon possessing her twin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Grima taunted as he took out Rob's Levin Sword and pointed it toward his neck instead. "I have your precious twin hostage, and I would hate to have to hurt this inferior vessel."

"What?! You damned-"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have had sacrificed yourself when we fought. There would be consequences to your actions after all, and your poor little brother is paying for it now."

 **Miscarriage**

In most timelines, Robin would successfully have Morgan. In this particular timeline where Robin lost so much due to her pride, the man who had done her injustice wanted to have the last laugh. She had to choose between Rob or her own life. Robin wanted to die learning that she survived at the cost of baby Morgan dying thus Morgan being erased out of existence after the twins were saved from the Netherworld.

Rob had wanted to tell her everything would be okay…but nothing would be okay knowing he was the reason Robin will never have a child again…

 **Glad**

Robin barely spent time with her twin brother when they got to Smash Brothers Mansion. She knew this but had difficulties improving the situation at hand especially when she was trying to balance her growing reputation amongst her rabid fans, hanging out with the other female Smashers. Rob hated being shafted for someone else and tended to lock himself in his room all day as a result.

It was why Robin was so glad that Shulk was there for her little brother. The Monado boy was very patient with Rob therefore was able to get him out of his shell…

 **Alone**

When the news got out that Melody Galaxy fell, the only thing that Robin was concerned about was Rob. Rob had spent most of the previous night talking to his sister about Shulk acting weird and fearing a break up. Robin had encouraged him to wait to see what the seer will do before jumping to conclusions and assisted with picking the right outfit for his date that did not involve cross dressing. Robin had eavesdropped on the conversation with Shulk and Dunban and wanted to squeal that Shulk was thinking of proposing to her little brother. She was certain the next day would be the happiest day of Rob's life.

Instead, she was greeted with the revelation that Rob might be dead along with everyone who was on Melody Galaxy except Shulk who was revealed by the sorcerer Diamond himself to have captured him, Dunban, Alvis and pretty much the entire Homs species. Only Reyn, Melia, Fiora, Sharla and Riki were in one piece and Diamond's plan cannot be completed without them (or the item that Daedalus apparently stole).

Robin should have been with the rescue group to search for Rob. Instead, she was stuck in Skyworld grieving over her supposed dead brother. Pit wasn't that helpful because he was too busy dealing with the war. There were only a few Smashers that were allowed to go to Skyworld to talk her out of her funk. Every time, she rejected them and every time she felt herself dying a little more inside. She couldn't even feel her twin anymore and she felt like the worse older twin ever. At least Pit was keeping a close eye on Dark Pit despite the war with Diamond.

"When are you going to get out of bed and start helping?" Melia questioned her extremely frustrated how the white haired tactician was acting. "Shulk said you were the strong one of the two and this is how you're acting at your twin's disappearance?"

"…Leave."

Melia refused. Despite everything that has happened to her, Melia refused to give into despair. She did not understand how Robin could give up on Rob so easily if even Shulk probably wouldn't. Shulk may have been Diamond's hostage, but she knew from how he spoke about the male tactician that he was strong enough to survive something like the destruction of a planet.

"How about you get up and at the very least confirm his death. The way you are now, you're just wasting Pit's time."

"Excuse me?!"

"…Everyone is worried for you but you have shut everyone out. You only allow Pit to come in when he has better things to do. I suggest you fight alongside us with your great mind instead of cry about something that could very well be false."

"Rob is…"

"He might be alive. Why don't you find that out yourself?"

Funny how when Melia told her to get off her lazy ass, there had been turmoil outside of the room. Her heart skipped a beat hearing some the angels saying they have found Rob.

"…You should go to him. Your brother needs you."

 **Siblings**

No matter how many fights they have gotten into, the tactician twins will always be together no matter what. Shulk had wondered what had their fate had been in all the timelines concerning the Great Evil, but Raven had no clue. Only the mysterious boy who stayed by her side, X even knew what happened to them. The Monado boy was glad to know that perhaps there were survivors after the end, but it didn't change how they would suffer together like always. They could never break the cycle and Shulk felt the need to be their protectors until the Great Evil was defeated for good.

The revelation would have to wait for another day. Rob finding out would only make him smile knowing that at the very least he was with his sister like at the very beginning. Robin while in despair of finding out the fate of her comrades had a similar mindset. Their sibling bond will allow them to overcome the despair that awaited them after the end.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5354 words.**

 **Li: So much for keeping your promise.**

 **Me: I can't help it. This one was faster to write than Samus who isn't a major character in my universe no matter what I do to try and include her. Notes!  
**

 **1\. The reference of the Sheik versus Robin match is The Big House Five grand final with Nairo (winners) versus Zero (losers). Robin is a terrible match up against Sheik but Nairo still got the ridiculously early kill at the top with Arcfire. You'll have to search for it yourself on Youtube.**

 **2\. So I pretty much shit on the happy ending in Awakening by saying there were consequences to Robin sacrificing herself. Naga could bring Robin back to life due to her strong bonds with her friends and family, but sacrificed her health while doing so. This means that her life expectancy is cut in half from what it would originally be.**

 **The other thing is that Grima just goes into Rob and stays in a dormant state. If Rob is incredibly stressed out, he starts to wake up. In** _ **ID: Control**_ **, we see how Rob only has one room where only he or Grima can be at one time. Usually it's Grima on the white mattress but if Grima takes over, then Rob is chained to the bed. Because they are struggling in Rob's mind, Rob also has deteriorating health. This affects him as much as his sister in Smash.**

 **3\. Kyrie Illunis is from the Sands of Destruction video game made by SEGA. I did two one-shots concerning the anime of the game but this Kyrie is a combination of the game and the manga. Kyrie's origins differ in each continuity. SPOILERS! The anime has him as a ticking time bomb, in the manga he's an angel sent by God to judge humanity and in the video game, he's simply God's son. I only realized now that the God in the SoD universe is a woman and Kyrie can be used as an evil counterpart to Pit. No matter which version, Kyrie falls for Morte because she's violent. Kyrie in this scenario implies that he likes Grima because everything about Grima is violence and death. Grima however has no powers thanks to Robin's sacrifice but the implication here is that should Kyrie fall with Grima (AKA Grima refusing to atone) then Grima is capable of getting his powers back. Should Kyrie atone for his crimes (implied from the game) that Kyrie can recreate his world correctly. Kyrie's God powers is literally turning people to sand, but I often categorize him as a Time God as well due to being alive since the creation of his world. Expect Kyrie to be Shulk's rival post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **as well as How to Tame Your Dragon.**

 **4\. The future stories spoiled besides** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **in Alone include** _ **How to Tame Your Dragon**_ **(the one where it shows why Grima is helpless as explained above), _Chronology's Despair_ (the one with the time tome) and **_**Happiness of the Marionette**_ **(the scenario of Robin having a stalker who kidnaps and murders many people including Gretel in Sheik's ficlet one-shot just to get to Robin. The stalker finally captures her and you can pretty much tell that he has the last laugh in the Miscarriage scenario). Believe me on the last one that you don't even know the full story like what exactly Robin did to piss the stalker off or who has been captured and who is the villain if the stalker is just a pawn. There's A LOT going on in that story. It's the same with** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **. This story is huge and just because I show what every Smasher might be doing doesn't mean they will make the final cut in the story. Some things might even change depending on how I write the story. Speaking of** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **…**

 **5\. If you have read all the ficlets OTP and single characters, I think you can grasp what Diamond has done at this point. Don't worry. There are things I won't reveal due to it being a huge spoiler. Mecha Robin, Shulk proposing to Rob before getting captured on Melody Galaxy and the inevitable war between heaven and hell against Diamond isn't even close to all of them, but I was trying to keep the whole "Diamond used Mecha Galaxy to literally capture all of Bionis" under wrap since that is a pretty huge thing because it implies that Mecha Galaxy has been getting progressively bigger since** _ **Serpent Galaxy**_ **where Rosalina is shown to have broken it off. And before anyone says anything, I had already foreshadowed that Dunban and Alvis would be caught too. Now I confirm that the rest of the party escapes and Melia is with Pit. It's obvious that Reyn is with Dark Pit though in this story.**

 **6\. I wanted to try a different scenario for the Judgment scene. You get special dialogue if Robin is Lucina's mother or Rob is Lucina's lover. If neither applies and Robin and Rob are twins, how would one feel about Lucina trying to kill the other? Rob's support with Lucina is him helping her cope while Robin's is Lucina accusing her of adultery. If it's not that obvious, Rob and Robin are close before Smash Brothers.** _ **My Precious Sibling**_ **is very ego centric of a cynical Rob during Smash thus not thinking of how much he loved his sister during the actual time period. Rob is willing to throw his life away for his sister but Robin has questioned if she would do the same thing (she does, but it cost her Morgan in that one timeline). The twin bond is incredibly strong. Stronger than what Chrom has with the Robin twins or anything. If Robin's pride hadn't gotten the best of her then they would have a strong bond like the angel twins.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
